


Mystic Falls

by plastiscguy, Staymona55



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastiscguy/pseuds/plastiscguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: The events of the night of May 23, 2009 were still a mystery to the residents of Mystic Falls. What had really happened on the Wickery bridge? Was it just an accident? Or was there something else? However, with the desire to explain, theories arose without any real facts to support them.Jeremy Gilbert hadn’t lost only his family, he had also lost the way. And no matter how much his young and inexperienced aunt Jenna Sommers tried everything, nothing seemed to fill the void of losing his family except rebellion.





	Mystic Falls

 

"Do you want some?" Vicki Donovan smiled, stretching the small bag with cocaine inside. Both were in the clock tower, seeing quiet landscape of the center of the town.

Jeremy denied, gently. Even he knew what limits had no way back. "I probably have to go home soon. Jenna won’t be in tonight."

"I can keep you company, if you want..." Vicki replied, leaning on the cold wooden floor. Jeremy denied again, wondering how long she would last without running into Tyler's arms to pretend that nothing had happened.

"We can’t take the risk, the last time she saw you, she called your brother."

"Fuck Matt!"

 

Jeremy sighed when he heard the name of Matt Donovan, who had a relationship with his sister. Until then, he never questioned whether other people also suffered from the loss, as it most likely did, but their insistent advice to move on only fueled the feeling of resentment in life. Didn’t it depend on him to move on when he was ready? Was he supposed to just continue as nothing happened, instead of grieving the appropriate time? No, nobody seemed to understand him. Only Vicki and he knew too well that it was just an illusion he forced himself to believe.

 

"I’ll see you tomorrow at school?" The night was approaching and the characteristic summer cold was noticeable.

"You know, we have to keep up appearances. You're still too young for me.” Vicki teased. Jeremy knew she was only saying it so her current boyfriend, Tyler, wouldn’t suspect anything.

"Whatever. See you."

And all the way, Jeremy wondered if he really wanted to go home, which it didn’t feel like that anymore. Memories would return, and the hope of seeing his family again and think it was just a nightmare only made him remember how bad it would be to realize it wasn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

Mystic Falls was known for its endless forests. The town was quite small, but at the same time it managed to be the largest in the county. He could say that he knew each one of the residents, so when he hit the big old mansion on the outskirts of the town, after he got off track, it got his attention. Where did it come from? He had never seen it before and knew the surroundings of the forest like the palm of his hand. Was he still stoned?

 

Analyzing it in detail, he noticed that there were no signs that it had an owner. The exterior was neglected, as if it had been abandoned for a long time. Would it be too imprudent to enter and take a look? Curiosity was consuming him.

The surprise of finding the door open was even more disconcerting. He knew by heart what could happen in such situations, He had seen too many horror movies to know he should never have entered. But he did.

 

"Hello?" He called loudly. However, he never got an answer and the silence was too creepy. "Wow." He smiled to himself seeing that place was even more luxurious inside. It was barely visible with the moonlight that entered through the large windows, but it was enough. Although not enough to find the light switch. And if he had, he would have noticed that he wasn’t alone. That someone was watching him from the shadows.

 

The stairs were large and long, which was not surprising. The upper floor was perhaps the best part, with multiple rooms with their respective bathrooms each. He wondered then who had had so much money to live there, because not even the Lockwoods were so rich.

"Wow, what do we have here?" He laughed, seeing the whiskey collection in one of the rooms. "Someone had serious alcohol problems," he whispered, sliding his finger along one of the tables, surprised that he had not lifted a single gram of dust.

His feet crawled towards the bathroom, where in the middle was a giant tub. "Shit!" He muttered suddenly when his back hit the light switch. His heart was beating fast as Jeremy laughed out loud at how scared he could be sometimes.

If that abandoned place still had electricity, would it also have hot water? The tub looked too cozy, so in a matter of seconds his clothes were on the floor. Most likely, the mansion even had its own water system.

 

His arms stretched along the wood that covered the tub, stretching his head back, letting the hot water relax his muscles. He would call Vicki as soon as he returned home, she needed to know about that place as soon as possible.

The minutes passed and his mind relaxed more and more, when a loud sound awakened all his senses. Was that a window being broken? Quickly he stood up, looking for his clothes on the floor, when he heard the same sound of breaking glass, now accompanied by a scream of pain.

Jeremy swallowed, not knowing what to do. Panic seized him, as he walked slowly towards the screams, curious and frightened. "Please, don’t do it." He heard that feminine voice he knew so well. "Vicki?" What the hell was she doing there?

 

"What the hell are you doing, Damon?!" A brown-haired teenager shrieked at the black-haired man, who was holding Vicki by the neck.

"I’ve found a little intruder rat." He replied, watching the blood run down the girl's face. "And you see Stefan, I thought about eating her, but then I remembered, rodents are your thing." Jeremy held his breath, as he came slowly down the stairs. Stefan was trembling on his spot, nervous. Trying to look away from the bloody body of the girl, but it seemed impossible. "Come on, Stef. Don’t resist. We both know the hunger is stronger."

"Please, let me go." Vicki prayed in a small voice. Her body convulsed. Damon smirked, nodding.

"If that's what you want." And the instant Vicki fell to the ground, with inhuman speed, Stefan was over her body, biting her neck desperately.

 

Jeremy stifled a scream, sneaking up again. Tears of horror welled up in his eyes. His trembling hands slid through one of the windows facing the roof, making him growl when the hinge creaked loudly.

 

"Well, little brother." Damon whispered, looking up. "It’s dessert time.”


End file.
